


New Team, Old Problems

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, Batman and the Outsiders - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Batman has a new team, the Outsiders.  Superman comes down to see if he won't reconsider quitting the JLA.





	New Team, Old Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Canon--Outsiders

Superman flew in to Gotham to find Batman. After Batman’s rather rash decision of quitting the Justice League, Kal had wanted to talk to him. His usual channels not open to him, he had to fly into Gotham and track him down. When he caught up with him, Batman was surrounded by other superheroes, only two of which Kal knew.

“Batman,” he said, nodding to Black Lightning and Metamorpho.

“Hiya, Big Blue,” Metamorpho said.

Batman looked even more unhappy to see him than usual. “Head back to the penthouse,” he said to the others. “I’ll be with you shortly.”

He turned to Superman and nodded to one side. Kal flew over and landed as the others left.

“Batman,” he began, but Bruce cut him off.

“Superman, this is my city. You’re not welcome here.”

“Come on, Bruce,” Kal said, lowering his voice. “Don’t do this.”

“Say what you have to say and leave,”

“Why did you leave the League?”

“I already told you. I won’t be held back by political pressure. Only doing what the government says we can and can’t do.”

“You sound like Oliver,” Kal said.

“Well, maybe he’s right for once,” Bruce said.

“Listen to yourself. You don’t sound like you mean it.”

“I do mean it,” Bruce said. “I’m done kowtowing to politics.”

“Bruce,” Kal said. “Come back to the League. The people you’re working with, who are they?”

“They’re heroes. They just need training.”

“You’re working with untrained heroes? Bruce, they could get killed. You could get killed.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?”

“I’m worried about you,” Kal said. “We all are.”

Bruce laughed. “So, the League sent you to, what, talk me back into joining?”

“No, I came alone because I’m your friend,” Kal said. “It was my idea.”

“Well, good for you.” Bruce turned away. “We’re done here.”

Superman flew in front of him. “No, we’re not.”

Bruce’s hand went for a batarang. “If you block my way again—”

“Listen to yourself, Bruce,” Kal said. “You’re making me sound like an enemy. I’m not, Bruce. I’m your friend. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. But you have to stop acting like a petulant child and start behaving like an adult about this.”

Bruce threw the batarang. Kal caught it.

“Bruce.”

“Leave me alone,” Bruce said. “I’m done with the Justice League. And I’m done with you.”

He walked around Superman and stormed off. Kal flew after him.

“Just think about what you’re doing,” he said, flying alongside him. “The alliances you’re throwing away. The friendships. Just tell me you know what you’re doing.”

Bruce turned so suddenly Kal almost ran into him. “I know what I’m doing. Tell that to the League. And get it through your head. I don’t need your help. This is my team. And this is my city.”

Kal nodded. “And I’ll get out. You know where to find me if you need me.”

Batman nodded and fired his line, swooping away.

Kal watched him leave, sighing. He had done all he could do. The rest would be up to Bruce. He just prayed Bruce really did know what he was doing.


End file.
